bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant Goddess Phee
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20435 |no = 566 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 128 |animation_idle = 58 |animation_move = 58 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 129, 134, 139, 144, 149 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 100, 108, 116, 124, 132, 140, 148, 156, 164, 172, 176, 180 |bb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 100, 108, 116, 124, 132, 140, 148, 156, 164, 172, 176, 180, 188, 196, 204 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A goddess who was imprisoned by the gods. When she descended and destroyed numerous towns, she was ambushed in the Agni Empire by the Fire God Lava. However, Lava's attacks had no effect on Phee, and was instead put into a corner herself. Sensing her last moment was near, Lava handed over her wings to someone else, inadvertently causing Phee to lose interest in facing her on the battlefield. Once Phee learned that Lava's fighting spirit had awaken once more, she sought her again in hopes of fighting her. |summon = You have the power to summon me in this form. You're not a normal ape, are you? I shall heed your request. |fusion = You're giving power to me, a former enemy of humans? Well, you truly are a commendable monkey. Could you feel the true power of a goddess? |evolution = My power has been revived? The way you carry yourself when you give a god a new body pleases me greatly. | hp_base = 4280 |atk_base = 1315 |def_base = 1431 |rec_base = 1589 | hp_lord = 5976 |atk_lord = 1722 |def_lord = 1858 |rec_lord = 2052 | hp_anima = 6719 |rec_anima = 1854 |atk_breaker = 1920 |def_breaker = 1660 |atk_guardian = 1524 |def_guardian = 2056 |rec_guardian = 1953 |def_oracle = 1759 | hp_oracle = 5679 |rec_oracle = 2349 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Supreme Ruler's Magic |lsdescription = Large reduction in BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 25% reduction |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Abraxas |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boost to HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 22% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Tyrannical Prayer |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & large boost to HC drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 18 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20434 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Fallen Gods |addcatname = Phee3 }}